


You Know I Never Could Foresee The Future years

by inhocringovinces



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:30:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inhocringovinces/pseuds/inhocringovinces
Summary: Eugene and Snafu sort things out. Rockstars AU! Inspired somewhat by Bo Rhap





	You Know I Never Could Foresee The Future years

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another songfic from moi. This time lifted from You and I by Queen. Not beta read.

He didn't ask for the sudden fame really. All he ever wanted is a break from the disapproving glances his parents send his way, the predictability of the lifestyle in Mobile. To have his parents agree with him leaving for the summer together with Snafu is something else, getting discovered while covering songs by Queen on one of those dingy bars in New Orleans is not something he'd expect--a miracle, Burgie loves telling everyone. 

He relishes in the feeling, not the fame, but the small freedom it affords him. So unlike the rules he was made to follow. So many things he had to learn while on the road at the expense of his dignity, and the occasional, "bloody pompous git" that Bill loves reminding him. He takes it all in stride.

They're starting to get famous enough to be recognized, but not to the point where they have to be escorted by security personnels, just yet. The band gets paid enough and the shares he received, he keeps track of, writing everything down on his beat up Moleskine journal (the only luxury he'd splurge on...and well, fountain pens) what he'd do "after" the band years, everything sorted and tabbed--its back up stored securely in his drive. He sighs, thumbing at the worn edges of his journal. 

"Back at it with your future tracking huh? Didn't that send you crying last time?" Snafu says with a grin.   
Eugene didn't realize that Snafu finished playing the piece that they had worked on earlier on the piano already, so absorbed with the contents of his journal as he was.

"Mer, please, cut it out." He groans. Feeling his cheeks and ear warm at the reminder. 

"No, seriously. Why are you so obsessed with that?" Snafu pushes. Snafu takes the journal from him, aware of the privilege he allowed--the only friend who knows him that well. He is too tired to swat the prying hands away.

 

"I've lived a sheltered life. Habits die hard, Mer. It's something they have always expected me to do, I need a back up plan in case of the inevitable..." He sighs, not finishing the thought, afraid that if he did it would happen sooner.

For a moment, they are silent. Eugene fiddling with the hem of his band hoodie, while Snafu's eyes peruse the contents of the notebook. 

"You still have your future ahead of you, you know? You could go back to Mobile. Live the life you've always wanted. Become a doctor, marry a pretty woman, have children, own that townhouse of your dreams, the one with the white picket fence. You have everything sorted already." Snafu answers back, looking up from the journal. 

"Maybe it's the wrong choice." Snafu spats, he places the journal on the small coffee table. "Don't do this to me now, Merriell. Please." Eugene begs, already feeling the distance forming between them. "Not now. Not in another few months, years, or how long this band life goes. I chose to be here with you, and I'm not gonna go away." Eugene says, standing up, preparing to leave Snafu to brood on his own, lest he say things that he would regret later on. Snafu's hand on his wrist, stops him from leaving.

"Gene. I'm sorry." 

It's a foreign feeling, having Snafu say it out loud. Usually, when they fight, Snafu would brood, but he would always find ways to make it up to Eugene, staying close to his side during rehearsals, being extra over protective when he sees fans tweet things about Eugene, more often than not about things you wouldn't say in public, adn Eugene takes it all and accepts it, used to Snafu's unusual ways of showing that he cared. He knows that they are breaching another barrier to whatever it is that they have between them. He could feel the tiniest buds of hope in his chest. There is a great urge in him that yearns, and by God he want to pull Snafu close to him and kiss him senseless, whisper things that would make Snafu smile, trail his hands on Snafu's warm back and feel him shiver, and now he sees with great clarity that he didn't follow Snafu out into the unknown because that's what friends do, but because he loves Snafu. He turns to Snafu, recognizing the want in those blue eyes. The look that has him surging forward to close the distance between them, relief flooding his senses when Snafu kisses back, just as hungry. 

"We appreciate the show, unfortunately we have an album to record." Eugene glares at Leyden, blushing when he sees De L'Eau hands Burgie one hundred dollars. He opens his mouth to speak, but Snafu beats him to it. "You're betting on us! Ridiculous." Snafu says scandalized, like their bandmates didn't just walked in on them making out. 

"Even our beloved manager Skip and his dear husband Jonesy is in the betting pool." Leyden supplies. "Shut up, Leyden. He-he wouldn't!" Snafu said, making Eugene feel amused, making this the second of the rare Snafu behaviors that he wanted to know more of.

"Bold of you to assume he's a prude like Sledge." De L'Eau teases, pointing his beloved Zildjian drumsticks at the two men behind them who are giving them both the fond looks that also doubles as these idiots but we love you just the same. 

"Well, lads. As much as this calls for a celebration, we have an album that we need to finish recording. You can have the day off tomorrow." Skip announces. Eugene sends him a grateful look. 

Maybe, they'd work this out after all. He has Snafu with him now, they need to talk still, but it's a start. He ignores the kissy sounds Leyden directs at him, to pick up his bass for tuning. He smiles when he hears Burgie smack Leyden, if Snafu's guffaws were any indication. 

This is going to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from my tumblr! I am in there as asmirbegovic1. If you have anything you wanna have me write of the two or any of the Bo Rhap lads send me them prompts. Please let me know what you think! Thanks!


End file.
